Hypothetically Speaking
by AverageNeriman
Summary: Theory: a model to explain a phenomenon based on observation and experiment. If the data doesn't support the theory, either the data is wrong, or the theory needs revision. Oneshot. Danny and Maddie confrontation. No reveal


Disclaimer: For what it's worth, I don't own these characters

* * *

><p>Just when Maddie thought Danny would never come down, he rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and cereal. He quickly sat down, and within a moment he was wolfing down breakfast. Maddie smiled. A typical day in the Fenton household. With Danny on time, if only by a slim margin, Maddie was free to focus her attention to the Fenton Ghost Finder. Despite her and Jack's best efforts, it still pointed to Danny as a ghost. Yet, as sure as Jack Fenton loves fudge, Maddie knew that her boy was still very much alive. No, some more focus, and she would find the problem. She fiddled with her screwdriver, opening another panel of wiring for examination. As such, Danny's question caught her unaware.<p>

"Mom, if I died and became a ghost, what would you do? Would you want to rip me apart molecule by molecule?"

"I, uh…"

Where had that question come from? Looking down at the Fenton Ghost Finder, she saw her screwdriver had slipped and broken a wire. Regaining her composure, she slowly turned to face her son.

"Um, well sweetie, I suppose I would have to… well… do my duty." She began to speak very deliberately, thinking over each word. "I hope the day never comes when I have to stop my own son from wreaking obsession induced havoc upon the world."

Maddie was sure she could take care of any ghost threat. Yet, for the first time, she felt her confidence wavering. Could she really dissect her own son? She let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Let's not talk about it."

"Ok."

He went back to eating his cereal. Satisfied the conversation was over, Maddie returned her focus to the Fenton Ghost Finder. Her screwdriver slip had done more damage than she thought. The whole section would have to be redone. Maybe then she could find a way to keep it from targeting Danny…

After a moment in silence, Danny's eyes lit up with a new idea.

"What if a ghost had a good obsession?"

Ridiculous. Completely against all knowledge of ghostly workings. And yet, something in the gleam of his eye made Maddie curious.

"What do you mean by that? You know all ghosts are evil."

If anything, he seemed to grow more enthusiastic.

"Well, ghosts are formed when someone dies at a moment of intense emotion, right?"

"More or less."

"Well, what if a person died in a moment of extreme protectiveness, like trying to save someone?"

Theories ran through Maddie's mind at breakneck speed. Study after study, the evidence seemed solid. Upon noticing Danny's inquisitive look, she forced herself to focus on answering.

"Well, they would still form an obsession that would drive them to destructive behavior. That is, if they created a ghost at all; only negative emotions tend to have enough energy."

"But it was a positive emotion. And what if it was really strong though? Couldn't the ghost develop an obsession like… saving people?"

"Well, I suppose when you put it that way, there could be a small chance." She sighed. "But we don't have any evidence that supports that idea."

Before Danny could respond, Jazz burst in with a newspaper.

"Did you hear this Mom?" she exclaimed, holding up the front page. "Danny Phantom saved a bunch of kids yesterday."

Maddie put on her best smile. "That's great honey," she said, trying not to sound too forced.

"Well, I'd better get off to school." She pointed a finger at Danny. "You'd better hurry up, little brother. Don't want to be late."

Danny put his hands up defensively. "I'll be done soon Jazz. Don't worry."

Seemingly satisfied, Jazz left the room and was soon out the front door. After the "click" of the door shutting, Danny turned back to his mother. His smirk unnerved her.

"A ghost saving people sounds like evidence."

She frowned again. "That's what it wants you to think." She furrowed her eyebrows. "One day it'll show its true colors. Just you wait and see."

After all, with all the data she and Jack had collected, there was no way a ghost could have a positive obsession, right?

Danny gave a nervous laugh. Finishing his breakfast, he placed his dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag.

"Well, if you find any proof, let me know."

Her cold expression melted. "Ok sweetie. Have a great day at school." As he reached the door she called out to him. "Danny?"

He turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"I suppose I could… look at the data again."

"Sounds great. I expect I'll hear all about any discoveries you make."

"Of course," she replied. Satisfied, he turned back to leave. "You know Danny," she continued. "You know Danny, I've never seen you this interested in ghosts. What led you to this?"

"Oh, nothing really," he replied with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Although I enjoy reading revelation fics, I feel like some of them rush the acceptance on Jack and Maddie's part. The fact that their son is half ghost is a big deal. It's not something to be dismissed. I originally conceived Danny's question in this fic as a way to ease Maddie into the revelation. She turned out to be too stubborn, so I have instead settled for progress.


End file.
